Harry and Hermione's Magically Awkward Life
by Windrises
Summary: Harry Potter and Hermione Granger are the best of friends. However, circumstances lead to people thinking there's something more going on between them. Romance problems, friendship trouble, and pure chaos occurs along the way.


Note: Harry Potter was created by J. K. Rowling and is a film series owned by Warner Bros.

Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley were the best of friends, despite about getting into fights and antics. The three of them often hanged-out and had fun, if somewhat chaotic, adventures.

One day, Hermione Granger was in her room. She picked out a book to read and started reading her twenty-fifth book of the week. She was infamous, for being Hogwarts' fastest and most passionate reader. Hermione loved reading. For her, it was the most relaxing and fun thing in the world.

However, Hermione's relaxation didn't last long. She started hearing lots of sounds, which were coming from the hallway. Hermione sighed, while knowing who was responsible for the noise. She knew it was Harry and Ron. Although they good intentions, they were Hogwarts' nosiest students.

Hermione stepped into the hallway and saw Harry and Ron, who were lying on the floor. She had a concerned look on her face, while asking, "Are you guys okay?"

Harry answered, "Yeah, we're just trying to catch our breath. Draco was chasing us, for longer than we were expecting."

Ron explained, "We played a little prank on him, which led to him having a big amount of anger. Despite how bratty and whiny he is, he's a quality runner. We barely got away from him."

Hermione folded her arms and asked, "What prank did you play on him?"

Harry said, "There's a new restaurant, that's super fancy and stuff. Even though Ron and I don't usually like eloquent stuff, we couldn't resist how tasty the food looked, so we got a three-way reservation."

Ron grinned and replied, "We pretended like we were going to let Draco join us. After he found we were kidding, he ran after us."

Harry looked at Hermione and said, "We'd like you to join us."

Hermione replied, "Sounds nice. When's the reservation for?"

Harry answered, "This evening."

Hermione said, "I wanted to read another book, but spending time with my friends is more important."

Ron replied, "Frankly, I think most things are more important than reading."

Hermione glared at him and responded, "Frankly, I'm not fond of your opinion."

Harry replied, "Frankly, I think we should end this conversation, before this argument gets out of control."

Harry, Hermione, and Ron went to Professor Severus Snape's class. Hermione could tell that something was wrong, so she asked, "Are you okay?"

Ron put his hand over his face, while saying, "On school-days, I already feel tired enough. That chase made me extra-tired. I feel like falling asleep in class."

Hermione nudged Ron and replied, "I think that's a very bad idea. Falling asleep in class is bad enough, but falling asleep in one of Snape's classes is the most dangerous decision you can make."

Ron yawned and replied, "I'm the master of danger." He started using a binder, for a pillow, while falling asleep.

Hermione looked at Harry and nervously asked, "What are we going to do? If Professor Snape finds out that Ron's sleeping in class, he'll be in an unspeakable amount of trouble."

Harry replied, "I'm concerned about Ron. I'm just hoping Snape doesn't notice he's sleeping."

Hermione asked, "How couldn't he notice? His head's on the desk and his yawns are loud."

Professor Snape faced his students, while saying, "Greetings, class. Today's lesson is going to be a complicated one, but if you pay attention and work hard, everything's going to be okay." He looked around and saw that Ron was asleep. Snape started walking to Ron's desk, while looking furious.

Professor Snape said, "Wake up, Mr. Weasley." Ron was still asleep. Harry and Hermione looked nervous about their friend's safety, while Snape punched a nearby desk. The sound of Snape's fist made Ron open his eyes. Snape said, "You have a lot of explaining to do."

Ron yawned and replied, "I have a lot of resting to do."

Professor Snape angrily asked, "Do you think class is an appropriate time, for taking naps?"

Ron casually answered, "More or less."

Professor Snape was extremely angry at Ron. However, he took a deep breath and started thinking of a good punishment. A sneaky-looking smile came upon his face, which spooked a lot of his students. He looked back at Ron and said, "Because of this and your previous months of antics, you're going to stay after-school and work on homework. In fact, you owe me so many assignments, you're going to have dinner in my classroom."

Hermione raised her hand and said, "Professor Snape, I usually encourage Ron getting the punishments he deserves, but I must protest this one."

Professor Snape sighed and asked, "Why?"

Hermione explained, "Harry, Ron, and I are planning on having dinner, after-school. They made reservations."

Professor Snape coldly responded, "I made a reservation, for not caring." He walked away from them and continued teaching his class.

After Professor Snape's class was over, Harry and Hermione met-up with Ron, so they could discuss what they're supposed to do. Hermione looked at her friends and asked, "Is there any way to change the reservation day?"

Harry answered, "I'm afraid not. This restaurant has a strict policy, when it comes to that kind of stuff."

Ron sighed and said, "I guess you guys have to go without me."

Harry replied, "But it wouldn't be the same without you."

An idea suddenly popped into Ron's head. He started looking excited, while saying, "I know how to go to dinner with you, without getting in trouble."

Hermione raised an eyebrow and asked, "What's your idea?"

Ron answered, "I could have Neville dress-up as me. He can do my homework, while I sneak out of Snape's class."

Hermione replied, "That wouldn't work."

Ron whined, "Why not?"

Harry said, "There's two reasons. Number one, that'd be a rude thing to do to Neville. Secondly, Snape's smart enough, to not fall for any disguises."

Ron replied, "If Neville puts on a red wig, he'd look like me."

Harry asked, "Where would you get a wig?"

Ron answered, "I have plenty of wigs in my locker."

Hermione replied, "Harry and I won't let you do this plan."

Ron looked disappointed, while saying, "Very well then. I'll just have dinner in Snape's class, while falling asleep on my homework." He started walking away, but he turned and said, "Harry, Hermione, you two always seem to disagree with my ideas and agree with each other's ideas."

Hermione shrugged and said, "Harry and I just have similar opinions."

Ron replied, "Whatever, you two get along so well, you might as well start dating."

Harry and Hermione both felt awkward, at the mere thought of that. Harry nervously chuckled, while saying, "Ron sure knows how to create awkwardness, doesn't he?"

Hermione replied, "That lovable troublemaker creates all sorts of problems." Hermione felt a little weird about going to a fancy restaurant, with just Harry, because it seemed too much like a date.

Hermione thought about skipping dinner, but she wondered if Harry and Ron had spent money on the reservations. If that was the case. she didn't want their money to go to waste. She looked at Harry and asked, "How much money did you spend, when it came to the reservations?"

Harry answered, "Sixty-dollars."

Hermione looked shocked, while asking, "Sixty-dollars?"

Harry explained, "Twenty-dollars per person."

Hermione said, "If that's the case, I'm scared to know how much the food costs."

Harry replied, "I saw their prices and they're even scarier than a Vincent Price horror film."

Hermione said, "Since you spent over fifty-dollars on reservations, we better not let that money go to waste."

Harry shrugged his shoulders and asked, "What are we going to do?"

Hermione answered, "We need to find someone, who will agree to have dinner with us."

Harry asked, "Who should we ask?"

Hermione answered, "Someone we like and get along with."

Harry replied, "Oh, that really limits things."

Hermione agreed with Harry. When it came to classmates she got along with, she often felt like Harry and Ron were all she had. She got along well-enough with Luna Lovegood and Ron's siblings, but they weren't the type of people Hermione wanted to dine with.

After Harry and Hermione finished their next class, they started heading to another class, while thinking about who to invite to dinner. Harry and Hermione passed-by Professor Dumbledore. Harry nudged Hermione and said, "Perhaps we should ask Dumbledore."

Hermione asked, "Are you sure that's the best choice?"

Harry answered, "We get along with him. Plus, he's a fun guy. He even knows how to dance."

Professor Dumbledore overheard them, so he started dancing. After prancing around the hallway, he said, "I still know how to dance. I appreciate your offer, but I'm afraid I won't be able to attend. I'm having dinner with my look-alike friend."

Hermione asked, "Who's that?"

Professor Dumbledore answered, "Santa Claus."

While in Professor Gilderoy Lockhart's class, Harry and Hermione kept talking about who to invite to dinner. Professor Lockhart overheard them, so he said, "Hey, talking during class isn't allowed, unless it's gossip about yours truly."

Hermione wasn't used to talking during class. She was so loyal to the rules, that she felt ashamed of herself, for doing such a thing. She had a guilty look on her face, while saying, "Professor Lockhart, I'm truly sorry. Harry and I have dinner reservations and we need a third person to invite."

Professor Lockhart grinned and replied, "You don't need to worry about that. I'll go to dinner with you." Harry and Hermione weren't thrilled about having dinner with Lockhart, but he already declared he was going.

After school was done for the day, Ron started angrily sighing, while heading back to Professor Snape's classroom. He accidentally bumped into Harry and Hermione and said, "Hi guys. Did you find a third person, for the other reservation?"

Harry replied, "Well, somebody took the reservation, without our permission."

Ron asked, "Why?"

Hermione answered, "Professor Lockhart."

Ron smiled and said, "That's great. He has red hair, so it'll be like having me around. I hope you guys have a nice time." He yawned and replied, "I have homework, that I plan on cringing at."

Hermione looked at Harry and asked, "Are you ready to have dinner with Professor Lockhart?"

Harry sarcastically answered, "Sounds like a wonderful experience."

Professor Lockhart walked by, with a smug smile on his face, while saying, "Having dinner with me is quite the experience. After all, I'm so charming, that I light-up everything around me."

Harry looked at Lockhart and said, "Since you're coming along, can you at least give us a lift there?"

Professor Lockhart looked confused, while asking, "A lift? Don't you guys have a Batmobile or something?"

Hermione said, "We're not old-enough to have a car. Besides, very few people are awesome enough, to have a Batmobile."

Professor Lockhart smiled and replied, "I got to borrow the Batmobile, a few years ago. I accidentally drove it into the Gadgetmobile. Batman and Inspector Gadget were pretty mad, but Dick Dastardly chuckled, which made the experience worthwhile." Harry and Hermione were used to Lockhart making up stories, so they didn't take him seriously.

Hermione said, "Anyways, are you going to give us a lift?"

Professor Lockhart replied, "I would help you guys out, but Oswald Cobblepot stole my car. The police got it back, but it got damaged, so it's being repaired."

Harry said, "I guess we'll have to walk to the restaurant. It's only a few blocks, so it shouldn't be so bad."

Professor Lockhart asked, "You expect me to walk there? I don't like the sound of that." He paused and said, "I know how to give myself a break and to get you guys some worthwhile exercise."

Professor Lockhart had Harry and Hermione carry him to the restaurant. They struggled to carry him there, but Lockhart told them they have what it takes. After arriving at the restaurant, Harry and Hermione needed to catch their breath. Harry sighed and said, "This is the second time, I've had to catch my breath."

Professor Lockhart replied, "Then it sounds like you're living quite the life."

Harry and Hermione started walking inside, with Lockhart. They were starting to regret having a third person join them for dinner. The three of them walked to their reserved table. Professor Lockhart said, "You two can sit by each other. I want the seat next to me available, in case a cute wizard comes by." Harry and Hermione sat next to each other, while Lockhart started fiddling with the menu.

A few minutes later, the waiter walked by and said, "Greetings, lady and gentlemen. What would you like to drink?"

Harry answered, "I'll just have a glass of milk."

Hermione said, "Me too."

Professor Lockhart said, "I'll have five sodas."

The waiter raised an eyebrow and asked, "Five?"

Professor Lockhart said, "Dude, I'm thirsty. Please don't judge me."

The waiter replied, "Whatever you say."

Harry, Hermione, and Lockhart started looking at their menus. There was an awkward silence going on, so Lockhart tried to start a conversation. He asked, "How long have you guys been engaged?"

Harry looked surprised, while Hermione angrily blushed. Hermione said, "Professor Lockhart, we're not old enough for marriage. Frankly, I thought you'd know that."

Professor Lockhart felt dumb, while replying, "My apologies. So, how long have you been dating?"

Hermione responded, "Harry and I aren't dating. You shouldn't jump to conclusions and you have no reason to assume such a thing."

Professor Lockhart looked amused, while saying, "I know what's going on. You two like each other, but you're stuck in the stage of denial. Believe it or not, I've been there. Denying your feelings is a fun side-hobby, but sooner or later, you'll have to be honest with yourself." Harry and Hermione looked at each other, while feeling nervous. They had brought Lockhart along, to make things less awkward. Instead of doing that, he made increased the awkwardness.

A few minutes later, the waiter came back and asked, "What would you like to eat?"

Harry and Hermione both ordered a light dinner, because of the high-price. However, Lockhart had a much bigger order. He said, "I'll have two buckets of chicken, a pizza, three bags of chips, some fries, and a dozen donuts. Also, my dessert will be a bucket of ice-cream and tons of onion rings." Harry and Hermione desperately hoped Lockhart would be the one paying.

After ordering, Professor Lockhart said, "I'm going to go to the restroom and stare at my beautiful face. In other words, you won't see me, until our dinner's ready." He smugly smiled, while walking to the restroom.

Harry and Hermione just had themselves for company, which they felt weird about. After a moment of awkward silence, Hermione asked, "Why are we wasting this night, being worried? We should be enjoying this night, especially considering how much money it's going to cost."

Harry replied, "Yeah, I'm sad about Ron not being able to come and Lockhart's making things awkward and weird, but we should be trying to have a good time. In fact, it's hard for me to not have a good time, when I'm with you."

Hermione smiled and asked, "Really? I often feel like I'm the ruiner of parties."

Harry replied, "No way. I know you're a little obsessive, when it comes to the rules, but you're a joy to have around."

Hermione responded, "Thank you. That means a lot to me."

Harry sighed and said, "I'm probably the one, who ruins parties and stuff like that."

Hermione shook her head and replied, "No way. Draco may think you're a dork, but he couldn't be more wrong about you. You're smart, cool, and handsome."

Harry raised an eyebrow and asked, "Handsome?"

Hermione blushed and said, "I'm sorry. I thought complimenting looks was something friends did."

Harry replied, "Yeah, it's something they do. For example, you're beautiful."

Hermione shyly asked, "Beautiful?" Harry nodded, while hardly believing he said that.

Hermione said, "Lockhart's probably going to be gone, for several minutes, so we should forget about feeling awkward and start enjoying each other's company?" Harry nodded and the two of them started having a pleasant chat.

Twenty-minutes later, dinner arrived and Professor Lockhart returned. Lockhart looked at Harry and Hermione and said, "If you're going to be able to pick-up your food, you'll have to stop holding each other's hands."

Harry and Hermione looked down and saw that they were holding hands with each other. During their conversation, they had started holding hands, without thinking about it. They nervously smiled and stopped holding hands. They started eating their dinner, while Lockhart stuffed tons of food into his mouth.

After the meal was over, Professor Lockhart started packing up his leftovers. A waiter came by and dropped off the check. The check was over five-hundred-dollars. Lockhart nervously smiled and said, "You guys can take care of the check." He grabbed the food and started running away.

Harry and Hermione weren't happy about having to pay hundreds of dollars, for Lockhart's dinner. Harry looked at Hermione and said, "I'm sorry about this mess of an evening. It probably wasn't that much fun."

Hermione replied, "Having dinner with Lockhart wasn't fun, but I had a nice time with you. Whenever things get rough for me, you seem to brighten things up for. Maybe it's one of your wizard powers."

Harry responded, "Being with you brightens things up for me, as well."

Hermione smiled and said, "I'm glad to hear that. This night has been magically awkward, but the key thing to focus on is the magic." Harry nodded and he and Hermione started paying for the check.

Harry and Hermione saw it was dark out. Harry said, "It's going to be hard, to see my way back to Hogwarts."

Hermione stuck her hand out and replied, "Hold my hand. I'll get us back there." Harry and Hermione held hands with each other, while walking back to Hogwarts. They blushed and smiled at each other. Although their night was full of chaos, it turned out to be magical, after all.


End file.
